Isis
Isis was a noble of the Highborne who ascended to near Goddess status over the land of Egypt. Seer Canon-Birth of the Twins Isis and her twin brother, Set, were born shortly after Avatar's first defeat. Their parents were nobles of the Highborne; descended from a distant branch of the Pale King's family. Her childhood was a sheltered one, as her people's strict practises forbade her from any contact with the Humans - a species similar to the Highborne but with no Magical potential - who were used as slaves by the Highborne. As a result of this, she and her brother spent the vast majority of their time together and grew very close. They were often sighted practising their Magic and sparring with each other, helping them reach their full potential. Seer Canon-Ascension Isis was a young teen at the time when the Pharaoh created the Ascendant's Realm for her people. She travelled there with her brother and began studying the art of Light Magic. However, she often grew homesick and sneaked out to visit her homeland every so often, conversing with the friends in the palace guard she had left behind. Seer Canon-The Fateful Meeting One day, Isis decided to ask her brother to accompany her on one of her secret visits to Egypt. After much persuasion, Set reluctantly agreed and the two travelled down below the clouds once more. Isis was pleasantly surprised at the enthusiasm her brother showed for exploring the changed land of Egypt and showed him around most of the new villages. Eventually, the two headed to the palace to meet with the Pharaoh who had always been friendly to them as children, but were stopped at the gates by Nakht - now known as Necron, of the Shadowseers. Isis had always been known by the members of the palace guard and Necron was no exception so the two talked about old times and what had changed. Eventually, Necron told Isis all about the Shadowseers, causing Set to leave in a hurry. Isis decided to stay for a while longer and Necron told her about Avatar and what they were fighting for. Hearing this, Isis vowed to help the Shadowseers in any way she could. Necron, not quite believing her, just smiled and told her to be on her way before he gets punished for slacking. Seer Canon-Light and Shadow After her meeting with Necron, Isis travelled down to Egypt much more often to meet and train with the other Shadowseers. Soon, both her physical and magical prowess were nearly equal and she was a cut above most other Highborne warriors. Eventually, she grew so strong that she managed to craft the Temple of the Shadowseers as a headquarters for the beings who had done so much for her. Seer Canon-An Assassination One day, Isis heard reports of a loud commotion from her brother's study and rushed through the Realm to get there in time. She found Set lying on the ground, rotting and barely alive but he managed to speak to her one last time. He wished her luck in her future and told her that he loved her, before his life rotted away. Isis was overcome by anguish and vengeance, making it her sole goal to seek out whoever murdered Set and make them pay. Seer Canon-New Recruits Now spending a lot more time with the Shadowseers, Isis was asked by Bob to help them track down more recruits and wielders of the Golden Items. She managed to track down the mercenary Shabaka, recruiting him to be Shadow. She also accompanied Bob in recruiting Darius, to become Death. Abilities Q: Rejuvenation Aura. Passive. Isis’ presence bestows greater regeneration upon her allies globally increasing all health regeneration including that of Isis herself. W: Revealing Light. Bathes an area in Isis’ light, granting True Sight there for a short time E: Veil of Mist. Isis surrounds an ally with mist giving it extra evasion D: Heavenly Force. Isis summons the forces of Light to knockback enemies in front of her F: Heavenly Strength. Using light to enchant an ally’s weapon, Isis grants bonus damage plus damage based on a percentage of her intelligence R: White Wind. Channels while healing winds envelop Isis’ allies granting them a continuous strong dispel as long as they remain inside the swirling winds. White Wind does not affect Isis herself. Scepter: White Wind now applies its effects to Isis as well. Category:Seer